


Dear John.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh contemplates her love for John.





	Dear John.

Kayleigh lifted his arm gently,just because she couldn't sleep there was no reason to wake him up. She wiggled herself to the edge of the bed and sat up. John was still sound asleep, his rhythmic breathing almost hypnotic. She noticed the slight smile on his lips , lips she never tired of kissing, she hoped thoughts of her, of them were the reason he smiled, she wanted him to be happy forever. He deserved all the happiness she could give him and more, she sometimes felt she could never love this special man as much as he deserved, her whole heart and soul just didn't seem enough , not compared to what he had given, continued to give her. Unwavering devotion.

She walked across the cool room and sat naked in the little wing back chair in the corner, basking in the cool breeze emanating from the ajar window, the street light outside casting a warm but eerie glow in the bedroom they shared.

Suddenly she started crying, she wasn't sad and at least now, when she cried, it was tears of happiness. Not the sad self pitying tears of the lonely woman she used to be not so long ago. Used to be, but didn't know she was, not until John , the unlikely hero of her wildest dreams came along. And became her whole life.

“ Thank you Dear John “ she said “ Thank you so much darling , so so much “

She Imagined how she must look, hair a veritable birds nest, sticking to her forehead and neck, her makeup smudged, her lipstick long ago kissed off. But she knew he would look at her not through his eyes, but through his heart, and once again he'd call her gorgeous, and she knew he meant it, every time he said it, she knew he meant it. She had asked him once,what would he do if he could do anything,anything at all for 10 seconds,what would he do ?

“ I'd let you see yourself through my eyes “ he said ,” So you could appreciate what I see, and marvel at it like I do “ . She was sure she cried when he said it.

She had begun to think that she was one of those women who, no matter how hard she tried, she would never find that one special overwhelming love. The Mills and Boon ,Catherine Cookson type ,and that her Romeo, her Mister Darcy her Heathcliff would never arrive.

As she reached her mid thirties a sudden fear had gripped her, the fear that he had been here, one of the men she had known, but that she hadn't noticed, too busy partying having a good time , living life or so she thought.

Had he been in her life, and had she missed him ?. She had cried when that fear had gripped her. So she had started online dating, more in hope than expectation, her naivety leading her to think, that the no hopers she met, were looking for long term love, when all they craved was short term satisfaction.

Then came John, quiet, thoughtful, caring , gentle and loving. They became friends, best friends and eventually lovers. A car sharing scheme of sorts had thrown them together, love it seems kept them that way.

As they came to know each other better, the shared their dreams and disappointments, their hopes and regrets, their views on life, love and families , their treasured memories and the things they wished they could forget . They laughed, sang, joked and cried, and without really knowing it , they fell in love.

John was first to realise that he had, he later admitted to her, he used to laugh at her unfortunate encounters whilst dating, then he became concerned and then profoundly jealous , he knew he had to do or say something to let her know, or risk losing her forever.

She remembers feeling an attraction from day one, and that built over a few short months to a yearning to have this man in her life and to be part of this man's life, forever.

“ Kayleigh Kitson report to Mr Redmond's office please” she had heard the tannoy announcement and smiled .

“Certainly Mr Redmond” she said to herself.

She knocked on his door, and entered. John walked past her , and to her surprise locked the door. He walked over to her , a huge smile on his face.

“ What you up to “Mr Redmond ?“ she had asked.

Rather than answer ,he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away and smiled again .

“How dare you ?” she had said feigning indignation “ You stop when I tell you John ,not before” and with that she grabbed him and kissed him back deeply.

“ I love you” he had said as they pulled away,” but I think you know that don't you ?”

She nodded, she had known for while.

“ And you know I love you too don't you ?” she had replied.

“ I had hoped so, but now I know “

That had been wonderful Wednesday as she since called it. That night on the way to Mandys they had stopped and had a Chinese and a chat, both happy to be in a fledgling relationship. John had dropped her off and kissed her at the door. Thursday they left work holding hands to the surprise of their workmates, and had supper at Mandy's. On Friday they kissed in the car park to cheers from their work colleagues and John introduced her to his mum.

It took a month before John and her slept together, it was a revelation to them both ,as they looked into each other's eyes, they knew they had a special bond, something magical. Something truly unexplainable.

She realised that, that love she had tried so hard to find ,had found her in the end. Every bit as overwhelming as she had imagined, probably more so. When John had proposed under the Eiffel tower, after moaning about having to go and visit it in the cold November rain, all the while having a rose gold diamond solitaire ready in his pocket, she thought her heart would burst.

When he said” I do,” in front of a hundred friends and family, and kissed her as his bride, in front of the priest, she was sure she was already in heaven. The dreams she had had for her future were reaching fruition. He was strong he was supportive, he made her feel strong, he was now her life, he had made her special and moreover he had made her feel special within herself . He had made her what she was now, she was proud and she was loved. She had once thought that loving someone was important, but she knew now, unless they loved you back , it meant nothing , and she meant everything to John, and John was everything to her.

She held her hand up, and in the light she could see her wedding and engagement rings sparkle, at her side of the bed that little plastic test indicator, was barely visible, but she knew it was there. The little indicator that said , her Kayleigh Ann Redmond , was going to have a baby. A much longed for child, a child that would be born surrounded by a world of love, with devoted parents. Devoted to each other , and to the yet to be born baby.

Every dream had come true, all she hoped for in life was happening , in fact she was loved more than she had ever hoped , was loved more than she thought possible , and was quite possibly the happiest most content woman in the world. And it was all down to him. “ Her “ gentle John.

“ Thank you “she said again “John my darling thank you so,so much” and once again she felt the happy tears start.

“ Thank you for loving me and I promise I will love you with all my heart until the end of time , the very end of time my Dear dear John “


End file.
